The invention refers to an apparatus press for severing the meat adhering on bones from these bones, in particular for poultry or poultry parts, respectively, for example whole chickens, turkeys or the like or parts of chickens, turkeys or the like, respectively, the bones being together with the meat adhering thereto introduced into the press cavity of a press and pressed therein between a press piston and a counter-piston, so that the meat is brought into a pasty condition. This pasty meat passes through passage openings provided in the wall of the press cavity and being not permeable for the bones.
When severing the meat adhering to bones, problems in connection with an insufficient yield and operational troubles occur in case of a high proportion of meat and this in particular in connection with chickens. It has been found that, for example when pressing whole chickens, the skin cloggs the passage openings of the press so that the yield is gradually lowered down to operation standstill. It has been tried to counteract this drawback by providing the counter-piston with a pointed tip directed against the press piston because it could be assumed that in this manner the pressure will be increased which acts within the press cavity in radial direction on the mass to be pressed. It has, however, been found that the passage openings still remain clogged and that in that end position of both pistons, in which these both pistons are in extreme proximity, a dead gap remains between the conical tip of the counter-piston and the press piston and that this dead gap can not completely be controlled.